familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Hill (c1779-1854)
The origins of Benjamin Hill and the names of his parents and siblings is currently unknown.His birth place of Westbury has been obtained from later census records, and his age also estimated from these records. Marriage Benjamin married Hannah Paviour in Westbury, Wiltshire on 25th September 1799. Her origins are also currently unknown. Benjamin and Hannah had two known children, Thomas and Mary. A baptism for Mary has been located, but Thomas's is yet to be found. 1841 census Benjamin and Hannah are located in the 1841 census for Wiltshire at Stormore, Westbury, They are both listed as aged 60 and Benjamin's occupation is recorded as weaver. There are no children living with them at the time. Son Thomas and family nearby at Stormore (which is near Dilton Marsh). Death of Wife Benjamin's wife Hannah died in the March quarter of 1843 in Westbury. Her death certificate is yet to be obtained to acertain cause of death. Emigration of Son to Australia In 1848, Benjamin's son Thomas and family decided to emigrate to South Australia. Five of Benjamin's grandchildren travelled with Thomas and his wife, while the remaining grandchildren (most who were already married) made separate voyages to the colony on different voyages around the same period. 1851 census Benjamin is recorded in the 1851 census for Wiltshire as a boarder in the house of George Millard and family, at Red Pitt, Dilton Marsh. George Millard was a relative of Jane Millard, the wife of Benjamin's grandson, also called Benjamin. Benjamin is recorded as a broad weaver, a pauper, and widowed - aged 71. Death Benjamin died in the June quarter of 1854 in Westbury, Wiltshire. His death certificate has yet to be obtained. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Benjamin and Hannah Hill' References *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Marriages&RecordID=1418104), marriage record of Benjamin Hill and Hannah Paviour, file number 13015 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NKQF-WHS : accessed 16 Mar 2013), Benjamin Hill and Hannah Paviour, 25 Sep 1799 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NKQF-WHS : accessed 16 Mar 2013), Benjamin Hill and Hannah Paviour, 25 Sep 1799 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NR5Q-TBP : accessed 16 Mar 2013), Benjamin Hill in entry for Mary Hill, 19 Mar *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N2ZV-BZ8 : accessed 16 Mar 2013), Benjamin Hill in entry for Mary Hill, 20 Apr 1800 *Free CEN, 1841 Census, Piece: HO107/1188/2 Place: Westbury -Wiltshire Enumeration District: 4 Civil Parish: Westbury Ecclesiastical Parish: - Folio: 36 Page: 6, Address: Stormore *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/M73L-Z2V : accessed 16 Mar 2013), Benjn Hill, 1841 *Bound for South Australia, copyright Diane Cummings 2010-2015, (http://www.slsa.sa.gov.au/fh/passengerlists/1849Ramillies.htm), passanger list for the ship "Ramillies" *"England and Wales Census, 1851," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/SGZH-3BM : accessed 16 Mar 2013), Benjamin Hill, 1851 *RootsChat, (http://www.rootschat.com/forum/index.php?topic=616431.0), topic of 1851 census lookup - Benjamin Hill *Free BMD, (http://www.freebmd.org.uk/cgi/information.pl?cite=9s3qrZBm35UgZtRqkcCpNA&scan=1), death record for Hannah Hill *Free BMD, (http://www.freebmd.org.uk/cgi/information.pl?cite=6cTlYBwCpgZLLLK%2BMHgFpA&scan=1), death record for Benjamin Hill *Rootsweb, (http://www.rootschat.com/forum/index.php?topic=375339.0;wap2), message on Benjamin Hill from Dilton Marsh *Descendants of Banjamin Hill, compiled by Grantley Hutchens, 15 January 2011 Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Born in Westbury, Wiltshire Category:Married in 1799 Category:Married in Westbury, Wiltshire Category:Died in Westbury, Wiltshire